


Bachelor Chatter

by AstraLowelle



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nervousness, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Two days after the proposals find Darcy and Bingley in the Netherfield parlor.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 192





	Bachelor Chatter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S. L. A.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=S.+L.+A.).



בס'ד

"It has been only two days since, Darcy."

Darcy turned a page of his book. "Yes, Bingley, it has."

"Do you think we have forgotten anything?"

"No, Bingley, I do not."

"Do you not think we ought to go down to Longbourn and inquire whether we have accidentally abandoned any possessions there? I seem to have misplaced a handkerchief."

Darcy turned another page. "My dear Bingley, you are becoming quite insufferable."

"Oho, Darcy, you cannot pretend you do not miss your lady as much as I do mine!"

"Oh, indeed?"

"Yes, and I can prove it!" Bingley's eyes twinkled. "Your book is upside down and your eyes have not moved from a single line since you chose that volume. Come, Darce, admit it- you gain nothing from this charade."

Darcy laid down his book with a soft chuckle of surrender. "Bingley, I come to believe insufferable is not strong enough a word to describe you at the moment. Your handkerchief has probably been lost in the laundry somewhere."

"Ah, but you want to go to Longbourn too."

"I do wish, Bingley, that you would cease talking and allow me to finish my book."

"I shall do so only if you can name me the title without looking at the cover."

Darcy colored slightly. "Very well; you seem determined to converse. So we shall. Do stop that infernal pacing!"

Bingley cuffed his friend merrily on the shoulder, then seated himself in a chair. "So be it, Darce. I shall begin- how did your letter to your esteemable aunt go?"

"With as few words as possible, I assure you." Darcy rubbed his forehead. "I simply gave my greetings, informed her of my upcoming matrimony, and wrote my adieus."

Bingley snickered. Darcy frowned at him. "I assure you, Bingley, it was no laughing matter. I fear I may in fact be scorched upon reading her reply. And on the note of being scorched- have you informed Caroline of my upcoming matrimony?"

He could not repress a smile as he spoke. It was Bingley's turn to look uncomfortable.

"Well- yes, I did. She was very, erm, vocal about it."

"Oh? In what way?"

"Darcy! You are becoming an unbearable tease! Your lady is having quite an effect upon you. If you must know, Caroline raged and screamed at me for a full two minutes and broke a china figurine. And that brought Louisa upstairs, and _that_ brought about another volley of wrath upon my head. I am glad you could not hear them shout. You would perhaps have challenged my sister to a duel."

"She abused Elizabeth, did she?"

"Abominably."

"Any witticisms about _fine eyes_?"

"Not one."

Darcy leaned back into the couch. "Perhaps that is all the better. She will be tolerably civil upon seeing me next, I hope."

"Indeed." Bingley's face was not grave, but it had lost some of its earlier jollity. "She should not like to be excluded from Pemberley forever, I think. And of Pemberley-" he grinned. "How does Georgiana like the prospect of a sister?"

Darcy grinned back. "Immensely. She has written me a letter telling me so. It has made me very happy indeed. I believe she has begun a concerto which she intends to dedicate to Mrs. Darcy, in fact."

"That is charming," agreed Bingley, "and very like your sister. Well... I think that is settled."

"Indeed."

Both fell into a contented silence, each thinking fondly of his bride-to-be.


End file.
